FUERA DE CONTROL!
by Nati-McDonald-Nuri
Summary: CAPITULO 5! Hermione actuara en la fiesta?¿ Quien es Matt?¿ Quien es Sarah?¿ Hermione tiene un sueño erotico con Matt... que sifnifica? Leer y dejar REVIEWS pliss! Besoss!
1. CAPITULO 1

Aviso: Imaginar que Draco Malfoy en 4t curso se izo amigo de Hermione, Harry, Ron... etc. Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a la mismísima J.K Rowling, mas quisiera yo que fueran míos...  
  
Bueno empezamos. Esta es una historia en que Hermione ya no es una niña, su cuerpo se ha convertido en uno de los más sexys de la escuela Hogwarts, lo mismo se podría decir en Harry, ahora es el capitán de quidditch y los entrenamientos de este lo habían ayudado en su cambio. Estos dos se sentirán atraídos. Todo empezara con una simple apuesta. Están en 6t curso. Humor/Amor, una historia también picante y con locuras de adolescentes.  
  
FUERA DE CONTROL  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
-Es tardísimo! –Grito Hermione Granger.  
  
Eran las 9 de la mañana. Se encontraba en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw, vistiéndose a toda prisa. En la cama de al lado estaba Terry Boot, riéndose de los movimientos extraños que hacía la chica al vestirse. Hermione había pasado la noche con Alex, un chico alto y guapo.  
  
-Por que no me has despertado antes!? –Volvió a gritar Hermione. -Es que se te veía tan dormidita...-Dijo Alex, que también había empezado a vestirse. -Ahora todo el mundo me vera salir de aquí!- -Tranquila Hermione- -Ya bueno, no pasa nada...-Dijo la chica mientras se peinaba. -Hum... Hermione?- -Si dime- -Has visto mis calzoncillos?- -No...- -Vale, bueno, otra cosa... Que preferiría que no le contaras nada de esto a nadie... ya sabes... yo estoy saliendo con otra chica...- -Si claro, tranquilo- Dijo Hermione, le guiño un ojo, izo un ultimo retoque en su sujetador, se acerco a Terry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós!- Dijo, y salio por la puerta.  
  
Salio de la sala común de Ravenclaw, bajo la escalera de mármol y entro en el Gran Comedor. Vio a Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Draco (que en 4t curso se hizo amigos de estos y pidió a Dumbledore que le cambiara a Gryffindor) sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando, les dijo hola, pero no se sentó con ellos a desayunar, siguió más adelante y se sentó junto a Kimberly, Natalie y Katie que desde hacía 2 años se habían convertido en las cuatro chicas mas populares de Hogwarts, ellas solían ir con los chicos (Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Draco, que eran los chicos mas populares) pero hoy habían quedado en desayunar ellas solas, por que tenían que hablar de una cosa...  
  
-Pensábamos que no venias!- Le grito Kimberly (a partir de ahora escribiré Kim en vez de Kimberly). -Si claro, y perder una apuesta! Vas tu lista!- Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a ellas. -Vale, vale! Una cosa, quedemos en que, por cada calzoncillo, bueno, por cada tío, era 1 punto, no?- Dijo Katie. -Si, y quien tenga mas puntos, pues, será como la ganadora...- Dijo Natalie. -La ganadora de que!?- Pregunto Hermione. -Mira, no es que ganemos nada... Pero llevamos un año haciendo esto, y verdad que te lo pasas bien?- Dijo Kim. -Si!- Dijo Hermione mientras las 4 se reían. -Pues ya esta!- -Bueno venga! Habéis traído la prueba del delito?- Dijo Natalie. Todas se le quedaron mirando ¬¬. –Bueno, los calzoncillos!- -Claro!- Repitieron todas a la vez.  
  
Las cuatro chicas sacaron cada una un calzoncillo de su bolsillo, y lo pusieron encima de la mesa. Katie saco una libreta y apunto un punto para cada una, todas iban empatadas en puntos. Solo hacia una año que les dio por hacer unas apuestas...  
  
Flash Back Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la sala común, en 5t año, aburridas sin saber que hacer, habían jugado a las cartas 15 veces, hasta que se cansaron. Todas habían echo varias propuestas, pero ninguna había logrado entusiasmarlas, hasta que Hermione saco unos boxers azul marino del bolsillo.  
  
-Mirar son de Dean!- Grito Hermione, para distraer a sus amigas, mientras lo enseñaba. -Pero que haces con eso cacho de pervertida!- Grito Natalie. -Te has acostado con el!?- Pregunto Kim. -Puede...- Contesto Hermione. -Y no nos has dicho nada!?- Dijo Katie.  
  
Hermione se fue alejando casa vez mas de las 3 chicas furiosas, hasta que choco con la pared, la estaban acorralando, con las miradas decían que se lo contara todo ahora, pero se callo, aun con los calzoncillos en la mano, la verdad es q se le había olvidado completamente lo de Dean, por eso no les había contado nada, pero la excusa no sirvió de nada. Las chicas la seguían mirando... ¬¬  
  
-Joder tias, parecéis lobas dispuestas a atacarme! Que os lo pensaba contar de verdad! Calmaros!- Grito Hermione. -Tiene razón, chicas parar!-Dijo Natalie. Se cansaron de perseguirla.  
  
Se volvieron a tumbar en el sofá y Hermione les contó lo de Dean. Según ella estaba trompa en aquellos momentos, aun que aseguro que Dean no era tan malo en la cama. A Kim se le ocurrió una idea:  
  
-Y si hacemos una apuesta?- -Como que?- Dijo Natalie. -Pues mirar, cogemos una lista de todos los chicos de nuestro curso, y elegimos por suerte, uno para cada una. Y nos toque con quien nos toque debemos pasar la noche con el, y por la mañana traer una prueba de que hemos pasado al noche con el, que en este caso puede ser... unos calzoncillos!- -Bueno no esta mal... pero que ganamos?- -Joder no hace falta ganar nada! Para divertirnos y punto...- -Bueno no esta mal...- -Venga vale!-  
  
Todas aceptaron. Ahora estaban en 6t curso.  
  
Fin Flash back   
  
Todas iban empatadas por puntos. De repente las cuatro chicas empezaron a reírse sin parar. Los calzoncillos de Justin (el chico que le había tocado a Natalie) eran muy grandes (cosa rara por que el era bastante delgado) largos y blancos con corazoncitos. Entre risas, Natalie dijo:  
  
-Es que los tuve que coger de su cajón! Por que los que llevaba puestos se perdieron!- Pero seguía riéndose.  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato así, cuando Hermione saco una lista con nombres numerados. Y luego un dado, no era como los normales del 1 al 6, Hermione le había echado un hechizo y ahora los números cambiaban como querían del 1 al 50.  
  
-Kim tu turno.- Dijo Hermione y le dio el dado a Kim. Kim lo lanzo al aire y le salio el numero 38, Hermione reviso la lista. –Te a tocado Cedric Diggori- (imaginar que Cedric no a muerto plis!) -Te toca Natalie.- Dijo Kim, pasándole el dado a Natalie. Lo tiro y le salio el numero 2, miraron en la lista. –Te a tocado Draco Malfoy.  
  
Luego le toco a Katie, que le salio el numero 19, que era Terry Boot. Y finalmente Hermione, le toco el numero 49, Natalie miro la lista con curiosidad buscando el numero 49, y pego un grito, seguido de una carcajada maligna, Natalie les dejo ver a Kim y a Katie el nombre d el alista y ellas también se rieron, Hermione desesperada por que no le decían el nombre del chico se abalanzo encima del papel y lo miro, la cara de Hermione se puso roja, y grito:  
  
-HARRY!-  
  
Todo el comedor se giro, mirando a Hermione, ella se tapo la cara con el pelo, mientras las otras 3 se reían sin parar. Harry también lo había oído y pensó que Hermione le había llamado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas, Hermione no se daba cuanta de que venia.  
  
-No puede ser! Es mi mejor amigo! No con el no! Ni lo soñéis!.- Decía Hermione en voz baja a las 3 chicas. Harry le dio con la mano en la espalda a Hermione, esta se asusto. -Me has llamado?- Pregunto Harry. Las demás se reían como locas señalando el culo de Harry y diciendo en voz baja Calzoncillos pero Harry no lo oyó, solo Hemrione. -Aps... No...- Hermione le pego una patada a Katie por debajo de la mesa. -Me cago en tu...- Harry se giro hacia Katie. Katie miro a Hermione que le pedía ayuda. –Te hemos llamado para que nos dejes la mermelada.- Dijo Katie señalando hacia la mermelada. -Ah... Ten...- Harry les dio la mermelada y se fue. -Joder! No pienso pasar la noche con el!- Dijo Hermione. -Se siente... lo tienes que hacer. Además yo estuve saliendo con Harry y no es malo...- Dijo Natalie. -Crees que Harry quedar pasar la noche con migo?!- -Pues... por que no?- -Es mi mejor amigo!- -Eso no quiere decir que sea imposible! -Claro tu lo tienes mas fácil con Draco! Como va detrás de ti!- -Hermione basta! Ya esta! Tranquila! Que tampoco es para tanto!-  
  
A Hermione no le quedaba otra alternativa, tenia que pasar la noche con Harry, sea como sea. Y tenia que ser esa misma noche, por que habían quedado en eso. Las chicas pararon de hablar de las apuestas y se fueron a sentar con los chicos, que ya llevaban tiempo esperándolas. Se sentaron, Natalie se acerco a Draco, le dijo algo al oído, Draco sonrió y luego el le susurro algo al oído, Natalie se mordió el labio y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco. Los chicos de kim y Katie eran de Ravenclaw así que solo le guiñaron el ojo desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
-Hermione estas bien?- Le pregunto Harry. -Creo que si...- Contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Ah... Bueno será el estrés de los controles...- -Será eso...- -Me preguntabas si me podrías ayudar con un ejercicio de pociones...- -SI CLARO! COMO NO! YO SOLO ESTOY PARA ESO!- Hermione otra vez se dio cuenta de que todo le mundo la miraba, se miro, estaba de pie señalando a Harry con los dedos, Katie la agarro del brazo y la izo sentar. ¿Qué me a pasado? Se pregunto Hermione. -Hermione...- Dijo Harry. -Lo siento Harry! No se que me a pasado...- Harry se rió. -En realidad no quería que me hicieras los deberes, era una excusa para quedar los dos solos.- -Co-como?- -Pues eso... Es que tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante....-  
  
Quereis saber lo q pasara? Pues dejarme reviews y continuare!!! Adiós!!! Besossss!!! 


	2. CAPITULO2

Wolaaa!!!  
  
Gracias por toda esa gente que me apoya y me ayuda a seguir!!! Muchos besos a: danna-potter, KatieBellLokilla, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, ophelia dakker, Ivy potter black, hermi16, Nenufr, amy-lee-malfoy, DuTtY NoN. Espero que os guste este capitulo!!! Siento no averlo puesto antes, esque estaba ocn los estudios...!! En el capirulo anterior se me estropeo el word y me slaieron los dialogos mal, espero que ahora salgan bien!!! Besosssssss!! Nurinrchotmail.com  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué me querrá decir Harry? ¡Alo mejor se ha enterado de lo de lo de la apuesta y esta enfadado! No por favor... Pesaba Hermione. Se encontraba en la clase de pociones, no estaba atendiendo nada, Katie le había dado un par de patadas para que les ayudara a cortar las raíces, pero ella no racionaba. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que le quería contar Harry. Un ruido izo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran, y miro fijamente a la mesa de delante su yo. A Harry se le había caído el caldero al suelo, todo el mundo había pasado de hacer la poción a ver el numerito de Harry y Ron. Snape iba hacia la mesa donde estaban, señalándoles con la varita.  
  
-Os quedareis por la tarde a limpiar todos los calderos de esta sala!- Grito Snape.  
  
-Joder...- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Que dices Potter?- Pregunto Snape.  
  
-Nada...-  
  
-Mas te vale! Y ahora deberéis empezar de nuevo, nada de trucos de varitas ni nada semejante!- Dijo Snape.  
  
-Pero si ya estaba terminada!- Grito Ron.  
  
-Algún problema señor Weasly?- Dijo Snape mirando con asco a Ron.  
  
-Ninguno...-  
  
La clase termino media hora después, las 4 amigas se dirigían a comer por delante de los chicos, Hermione se giro miro a Harry, este le miro, los dos sonrieron. Pensamientos de Hermione: Que guapo que es... ¡Pero que digo! Es mi mejor amigo... Pero es que... uff, que lio... No puedo seguir asi... ¡AH NIÑO ME AS PISADO! se limpio el zapato y siguió pensando Aver si Harry me gusta, por que lo tengo que ocultar... si es que me gusta claro... por que tampoco sé lo que quiero... Una patada la saco de sus pensamientos. De repente se dio cuenta que ya estaba sentada en los bancos del Gran Comedor, el grupo de chicos y sus amigas, le miraban algo extrañada, Hermione miro a Harry, estaba un poco rojo y con la cabeza bajada. Sus tres amigas le miraban intrigadas. Kim se le acerco al oido y le dijo:  
  
-Hermione... pensabas en voz alta...-  
  
-¿QUE?- Grito Hermione.  
  
Eso quería decir que todos habían escuchado lo que pensaba de Harry. Sus tres amigas asintieron con la cabeza. El grupo de chicos se levanto, Draco le dijo a Natalie que se iban a jugar un rato a quiddith, ya que era viernes, y los de 6t no tenían clase por la tarde. Las chicas se quedaron solas, sin hablar terminaron de comer, y se fueron a la sala común. Entraron en su cuarto y se cambiaron de ropa, estaban muy incomodas con el uniforme de Hogwarts, Hermione opto por unos téjanos claritos y una chaqueta deportiva amarilla. La sala común, estaba vacía, solo ellas 4 estaban allí dentro, se sentaron en el sofá sin hablar, hasta que Natalie rompió el silencio:  
  
-Como os va con el tema de los calzoncillos?-  
  
Las amias se rieron, Hermione que desde lo ocurrido con los pensamientos había estado seria, ahora mostraba una sonrisa.  
  
-Pues bueno... había que traerlos mañana, no?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pos si...- Dijo Katie.  
  
-A por cierto, que Natalie y yo hemos echo un cambio, a ella le toca Seamus, y a mi Draco.- Dijo Kim.  
  
-Como?- Dijeron Katie y Hermione a la vez.  
  
-Si es que a mi me gusta Seamus y a ella Draco, y no estabamos a gusto...-  
  
-Las reglas eran que no se podía cambiar...- Dijo Katie –Bueno da igual... por una vez...-  
  
-Entonces yo quiero cambiar a Harry.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ni hablar! No tienes razones convincentes para cambiarlo!-  
  
-Si...- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-La única razón que tienes, es que te da vergüenza acercarte a el...- Dijo Natalie.  
  
-Y eso no es razón para cambiar.- Dijo Kim.  
  
-Hermione... habla con el... todos sabemos que os gustáis... ya veras como no es difícil...- Dijo Natalie que se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
El tiempo se había pasado volando y a las 9 de la noche entraron los chicos por el retrato, todos menos Harry. Seamus se acerco a Natalie y le dio un pico, dejo la escoba en un lado de la sala y se fue para la habitación corriendo el solo para cambiarse. Los demás chicos se sentaron en el sofá. Natalie le dijo a Hermione que Seamus iba a cambiarse y que luego se irían por los terrenos a dar un paseo, Natalie estaba muy contenta, se notaba que realmente le gustaba. Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Donde esta Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione a Ron.  
  
-En el castigo de Snape.- Dijo Ron sin dirigirle la mirada.  
  
-Y tu como que no estas con el?-  
  
-A ti que mas te da lo que haga yo?- Respondió Ron, este le miro, se levanto y le dio al pasar por al lado suyo un pequeño codazo.  
  
Hermione se levanto de el sofá para decirle algo a Ron, pero este ya había desaparecido de la sala, se repente Seamus bajo por las escaleras vestido normal, llamo a Natalie y se fueron. Hermione miro a sus amigas, que ahora estaban rodeadas en el sillón por los chicos. Entonces Hermione salió de la sala común dispuesta a buscar a Harry. Primero fue a buscarle a la sala de los retratos y no estaba, luego a la sala de los trofeos y tampoco estaba y por ultimo fue a las mazmorras. Allí dentro del aula de pociones se escuchaba el rechinar de un caldero, Hermione miro por el hueco de las llaves, allí estaba Harry. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, Harry no se dio cuenta, pero cuando la iba a cerrar la puerta produjo un portazo, Harry se giro dejando caer el caldero al suelo.  
  
-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Harry.  
  
-Nada... bueno... como esta mañana me has dicho que querías hablar con migo...-  
  
-Ah... da igual déjalo-  
  
-No ahora me lo dices!- Hermione se acerco a Harry.  
  
-No! No es nada importante! Era una tontería!-  
  
-Me da igual, dimelo Potter!-  
  
-No me llames Potter!- Harry no se había dado cuenta pero tenia a Hermione cogida por la cintura, pero no la soltó, no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo jugaban, o eso pensaba Harry. Hermione le revolvió el pelo a Harry, y luego se le quedo mirando fijamente los ojos. Harry se junto mas al cuerpo de Hermione, y acerco sus labios al oido de Hermione.  
  
-De verdad te gusto?- Dijo Harry casi en un susurro. Hermione no contesto, no podía estaba en trance... allí pegada al cuerpo de Harry... Entonces Hermione dijo:  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Tu a mi me vuelves loco...-  
  
Harry aparto su boca de el oido y ahora fue a posarse en los labios de Hermione. Harry no quería empezar a besar a Hermione, tenía miedo a que ella no quisiera, pero Hermione empezó el beso. Era un beso tierno pero apasionado, sus labios siguieron pegados, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, de vez en cundo se despegaban para dejar pasar el aire, pero al segundo volvían a juntarse. Hermione no podía parar, deseaba tanto aquello... Sin darse cuenta, Hermione estaba subida en una mesa y Harry de pie entre sus piernas. Hermione empezó a desabrocharle la camisa de el uniforme, Harry le quito la chaqueta a Hermione dejándola en ropa interior. Cuando los dos estaban en ropa interior, sin pantalones y sin nada, Hermione paro en seco, se bajo de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta con la varita. Y pronuncio un hechizo para que la puerta no se pudiera abrir. Luego volvió junto a Harry, ahora era ella la que se dejo llevar por los besos y caricias de Harry. Los dos estaban tumbados sin ropa interior, encima de la mesa. Estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, pero Harry paro... Harry le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Estas segura de esto? Yo si que lo estoy.-  
  
Hermione no hablo, solo asintió con la cabeza y condujo a Harry a sus labios de nuevo...   
  
Era por la mañana ya. Harry se despertó, Hermione estaba dormida en sus brazos. El sol que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en sus cabellos rizados. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto izo que Hermione sonriera. Se miraron y se dieron un beso. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa, y vieron en la mesa de enfrente ropa limpia. Los dos chicos se extrañaron, ya que no era esa la que llevaban ayer. Se acercaron a cogerla y Hermione vio una nota:  
  
Os e enviado esto con una lechuza, tranquilos no e visto nada :p... Dile a Harry que e cogido a Harry lo primero que e pillado de su cuarto. A ti te e dejado minifalda tejana, y mi top sin mangas rojo! Ah! Es para que estés sexy... jeje. También os e puesto ropa interior limpia. Jejeje. Te veo en el desayuno. Un besito: Natalie.  
  
Hermione sonrió y se lo explico a Harry. Se vistieron y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Pero antes de salir Hermione cogió los calzoncillos de ayer de Harry y se puso a buscar su tanga de ayer negro, pero no lo encontró. Entraron al gran comedor, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se fue con sus amigos que estaban sentados al lado de Natalie, Kim y Katie.  
  
-Que tal la noche chicas?- Dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. –Sabéis? Creo que me e enamorado!-  
  
Espero que os aiga gustadooo!!! Besosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!! Dewwwwwwww!!! Os gustaria salir en el fic? Agregarme a nurinrchotmail.com Dejar reviews!!! Dewwwwwww!!! 


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Hermione se encontraba con sus amigas en el Gran comedor. Era por la mañana y todos estaban desayunando. Hermione le acababa de decir a sus amigas que estaba enamorada de Harry.  
  
- ¿Has pasado la noche con el, no?- Pregunto Kim.  
  
- Si- Respondió ella. –Ha sido fabuloso... es muy cariñoso y cuidadoso... si hasta me pregunto antes de hacerlo si quería o no...-  
  
- Bueno Seamus también es así... anoche empezó a hacer el loco, mientras decía que me quería...- Dijo Natalie. –Estuvo a punto de tirarme al lago.-  
  
- Habéis traído los...?- Dijo Katie.  
  
Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se sacaron de el bolsillo unos "boxers" (n/a son como unas calzoncillos por debajo del culo que son muy ajustados, xD) de el chico que les había tocado, y los dejaron encima de la mesa, ellas se acercaron y formaron un círculo para que nadie pudiera verlos.  
  
- Esta es la última vez que juego chicas- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, antes de que vinieras a desayunar, estábamos hablando de eso...- Dijo Kim.  
  
- Si... Y ninguna de nosotras queremos seguir jugando...- Dijo Katie.  
  
- A mi me gusta Seamus, y creo que vamos a empezar a salir en serio... - Dijo Natalie.  
  
- Que bien!- Dijeron Kim, Hermione y Katie a la vez.  
  
- Y que hacemos con esto?- Pregunto Hermione señalando a los "boxers".  
  
- Se los devolvemos. Vamos a donde están, y se los damos, como si no hubiera pasado nada... jejeje.- Dijo Kim.  
  
Las chicas terminaron de desayunar, cogieron los "boxers" y se dirigieron a donde estaban los chicos, Hermione iba primera, llego donde estaba Harry.  
  
EL grupo de chicos estaban en circulo, como tapando una cosa, Hermione se inclino mas, pero no podía ver nada, estaban todos echados encima de la mesa. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuanta de las presencia de las chicas. Hermione carraspeo con la garganta y Harry levanto la cabeza. Harry se estaba riendo, se levanto y le dio un beso a Hermione. Harry había dejado un hueco en el círculo, Hermione intrigada por lo que ocultaban metió la cabeza. Hermione se quedo asombrada, y pego un grito. Metió la mano y saco un tanga naranja.  
  
- ¡ES MI TANGA! ¡EL QUE NO ENCONTRABA ESTA MAÑANA! – Le grito a Harry.- QUE HACE AQUÍ?!?-  
  
- Pues... te lo e traído... como se te había olvidado...-  
  
- SI CLARO! TE LO HAS TRAIDO PARA DEMOSTRAR A TUS AMIGOS QUE TE HAS ACOSTADO CON MIGO!-  
  
Todos los chicos se habían separado de el circulo, ahora en medio de donde ellos estaban se podían ver 5 tangas mas. Uno de ellos era de Natalie que corriendo lo fue a coger y otro de Kim que también lo cogió. Lemus había traído el de Natalie, y Draco el de Kim. Pero ellas dos no mostraban asombro. Cogieron a Hermione por la cintura y se la llevaron al final de el Gran comedor.  
  
-Hermione no sabias que ellos juegan a lo mismo que nosotras?- Dijo Natalie.  
  
-QUE?!? QUE JUEGAN A LO MISMO!?!-  
  
-Si...-  
  
-O dios que tonta soy! Entonces Harry solo me utilizo?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Hermione... tú también tienes sus calzoncillos...-  
  
-Y QUE? YO PENSABA DEJAR DE JUGAR...-  
  
Hermione se dirigió donde estaba Harry, echa una furia cogió los "boxers" que aun llevaba en la mano y se los tiro a Harry a la cara, Harry los cogió.  
  
-TU TENIAS MIS CALZONCILLOS!- Grito Harry.  
  
-SI! Que sepas que yo también se jugar cariño!- Dijo Hermione con mala cara. Cogió su tanga y se fue para la sala común.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer, si seguirla y darle explicaciones o dejarla que se fuera. Estaba allí de pie en el gran comedor, Natalie le cogió de el brazo y se lo llevo fuera de el Gran Comedor, aun se veía a Hermione subir por la escalera.  
  
-Tienes dos opciones. Primera: vas o corriendo y lo arreglas todo con ella, o segunda: la dejas marchar y olvidaros de vuestra relación...- Dijo Natalie.  
  
Harry sin pensarlo salio corriendo escaleras arriba siguiendo el rastro de Hermione. Entro en la sala común y subió a el dormitorio de Hermione. Pico a la puerta pero no contestaba nadie, así que Harry decidió entrar. No había nadie, estaba todo desierto, miro en el baño, peor tampoco había rastro de Hermione. Harry se sentía mal, pero el no tenia la culpa, Harry había planeado dejar de jugar aquella misma mañana, pero Hermione no le había dado tiempo para que se lo explicara, y ella también jugaba, así que no era todo culpa suya.  
  
Se sentó en la cama de Hermione, se quedo mirando una foto que tenia en la mesita de noche, una foto que salían los dos en 4t curso. Luego se puso a recordar lo de la noche anterior, la dulzura con la que Hermione le había tratado. Realmente el estaba enamorado de Hermione, no podía soportar perderla y todo por un estupido juego.  
  
- Que haces aquí? –  
  
Harry se giro, dejando caer al suelo el marco de fotos, el cristal se rompió. Era Hermione, estaba en la puerta, acababa de entrar. Ella se puso a recoger los cristales del suelo, Harry le ayudo. Estaban los dos en el suelo de rodillas, cogieron todos los trocitos de cristal y los tiraron a la basura. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
- Te e echo una pregunta – Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Yo quería decirte que... que lo de tu tanga era una apuesta... pero pensaba dejar de jugar... por ti... –  
  
- Si claro! Y yo me lo tengo que creer, no? –  
  
- Es verdad! Además no se por que te pones así! Lo tuyo también era una apuesta! O no? –  
  
-Si pero yo pensaba dejar de jugar... –  
  
- Y yo me tengo que creer eso Hermione?-  
  
Harry que llevaba la foto que estaba dentro de el marco de fotos roto, se la dio a Hermione, y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, se giro.  
  
- Sabes que? Eres injusta! –  
  
- Así? Y tu que eres? Eres un creido, que se piensa que tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies! –  
  
- Muy bien Hermione te acabas de describir a ti misma!-  
  
- Estúpido! –  
  
- Niñata! –  
  
- Insoportable! –  
  
- Creida! –  
  
- Uy! No te soporto! -  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry, le empujo y bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala común, Harry la siguió, mientras los dos discutían. En la sala pararon de correr y siguieron discutiendo, todo el mundo se los quedo mirando, pero ellos no podían parar.  
  
- Pues anoche no estabas tan chulito cuando decías que estabas loco por mi! –  
  
- Pues que sepas que era mentira! Solo queria tu tanga! –  
  
-Si claro! Admítelo guapo no puedes vivir sin mi! –  
  
- Y tu que? E me quieres desde primer curso guapa! –  
  
- Yo me puedo enrollar con el primero que entre por el retrato! –  
  
-Y yo con la primera! –  
  
El retrato se abrió, dejando entrar a Neville, Hermione miro a Harry.  
  
- Bueno con el segundo que entre... –  
  
El retrato se volvió a abrir, por el entraron Parvati y Ron. Hermione y Harry se miraron, y con paso decisivo se acercaron hacía Parvati y Ron. Hermione cogió a Ron de la cabeza y empezaron a besarse, Ron no paro, esto molesto un poco a Harry, Ron agarro a Hermione de la cintura. Era el momento de Harry, agarro de la cintura a Parvati y también empezaron a besarse, a Parvati le gustaba Harry y por eso ella tampoco paro. Toda la sala común les estaba mirando, era como una competición, ni Harry ni Hermione querían parar, por que no querían perder.  
  
El retrato se volvió a abrir. Eran Natalie y Seamus que iban cogidos de la mano. Al ver a Harry y a Hermione, fueron corriendo hacia ellos, Natalie cogió a Hermione y Seamus cogió a Harry. Ron y Parvati se fueron corriendo, ya que no sabían que decir. Natalie y Seamus se los llevaron a un rincón de la sala, por que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Harry y Hermione se miraron desafiadamente. Natalie pidió explicaciones y Harry se los contó todo, toda a discusión.  
  
- Pareceis niños pequeños! – Dijo Natalie, parecía algo disgustada por el comportamiento de sus amigos.  
  
- Harry a tu cuarto! Vamos a hablar! – Dijo Seamus.  
  
- Hermione! Vamos al cuarto a hablar!- Dijo Natalie.  
  
- A sus ordenes! – Dijo Hermione.  
  
Sin rechistar cada uno se fue para un lado. Seamus se fue con Harry para su cuarto, y Natalie con Hermione para el suyo. 


	4. CAPITULO 4

Hola!!! Os gusto el 3r capitulo? Espero q si... pq si no... xD!!! Pliss dejarme REVIEWS que me ara muy feliz, y eso me ayudara a seguir con el fic, vale? Me gustaría que si ay alguien que quiera salir en el fic, que me agregue a Bueno os dejo con el 4t capitulo. Espero que os guste... Si si si ya no me enrollo mas... xD!! Este capito lo escribo en primera persona, primero escribo como Hermione y luego como Harry, y luego en tercera.  
  
4 CAPITULO  
  
Estoy aquí en mi habitación, sentada en la cama, aguantando la pesada charla de Natalie, ¡Dios parece mi madre!. No para de decirme que e echo mal en besar a Ron... Creo que es verdad, ahora pensara que me gusta... ¡No por favor! ¿Por que todo me tiene que salir mal?. Por fin se calla y se sienta a mi lado, me mira con cara de enfado y me pide explicaciones... ¿Que quiere que le responda?. No si ni siquiera por que lo e echo, la verdad es que me e comportado como una niña pequeña, pero Harry me a retado... Finalmente abro la boca, y contesto:  
  
- No se por que lo e echo... –  
  
Ella no me cree, así que le cuento todo lo que a pasado, ella se queda alucinada, y me dice:  
  
- Hermione no pensaba que eras tan tonta! –  
  
¿Que? Pensaba que me iba a decir: "Tranquila Hermione al final todo acabara bien". Pero no ella va y me dice tonta... Me siento muy incomoda, la mirada de Natalie no para de pedirme explicaciones, quiere que le explique lo que de verdad siento por Harry... pero no puedo hablar, no se que me pasa... Natalie me dice que va un momento a la habitación de Seamus haber que esta pasando. Hasta en estas situaciones Natalie no puede dejar de ser cotilla... una sonrisa se marca en mis labios. Cuando ella sale, no tardo en pensar en Harry. ¿Se sentirá mal? No, no creo... el es muy orgulloso, no creo que se preocupe por mi! Que tonta soy... desde primer curso me gusta Harry y ahora lo dejo pasar como si nada... Tengo que hablar con el cuento antes, eso si... si el no se disculpa primero... ya se puede ir olvidando de mi! Me levanto de la cama, con intención de ir a la habitación de Harry, pero antes me peino un poco, alguien entra en la habitación, estoy seguro que es Natalie, me giro para decirle que voy a hablar con Harry. Pero no es ella, es Harry, seguro que Natalie le a dicho que venga.  
  
- Que quieres? – Le pregunto yo con aires se superioridad.  
  
Pero el no contesta, es como si no me hubiese oído, solo se acerca a mi y me coge de una mano. Solo con que me toque me entran escalofríos, tiene unas manos tan suaves... ¡Hermione que haces! ¡Se lo estoy poniendo muy fácil...!  
  
- Que quieres Harry? – Le vuelvo a preguntar.  
  
- Perdóname... – Dice el muy bajito, aun que lo suficiente alto para que yo lo oiga.  
  
Me pongo muy contenta, y le abrazo, el esta muy tenso, seguramente le a costado mucho venir hasta aquí y pedirme perdón. Nos soltamos y nos miramos, le sonrió y el hace lo mismo, entonces digo en plan de broma:  
  
- Lo puedes volver a repetir... es que no te e oído... –  
  
- Venga Hermi! Ya me a costado lo mío decírtelo! –  
  
- Yo también lo siento... también fue culpa mía! –Le digo mientras le revuelvo el pelo.  
  
El se empieza a reír, yo también me rió, se que lo dos estamos pensando lo mismo en estos momentos, pensamos que hemos sido muy tontos. Siento como me coge por la cintura, me encanta la dulzura con que lo hace, yo no hago mas que sonreír... ¡parezco tonta! ¿Pero por que no me besa ya? Este seria le momento ideal, parece que le da miedo... piensa que le voy a rechazar...  
  
- Será mejor que me beses ya –Le digo mientras me muerdo el labio inferior.  
  
El no contesta solo se acerca mas a mis labios y me besa, ¡Uf... como besa...! No pararía en mi vida de besarle. En estos momentos doy gracias a quien decidió ponernos nariz... si no ya estaría muerta, por que no paramos ni para respirar por la boca. Ahora sus manos han pasado a mis muslos, y mis brazos a su cintura. Preferiría estar sentada, estar de pie en esta situación es muy incomodo. Harry me coge de la cintura y me sienta en el escritorio, quedando el de pie entre mis piernas. Sin decir nada es como si leyera mis pensamientos. HARRY:  
  
Espero que este momento nunca se acabe... Hermione es tan guapa... Su mano esta empezando a subir por mi espalda, por debajo de mi camiseta, eso me gusta mucho y me entran escalofríos, no puedo evitar reírme, pero luego seguimos besándonos...  
  
¡RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
¡Mierda! Es la sirena que avisa que la comida ya esta preparada. Pobre Hermione, me e asustado con la sirena y la e chocado contra la pared, ahora se esta rascando la cabeza. Me hace risa pero no me evito reírme por si se enfada. Estábamos tan a gusto... pero hemos decidido parar e ir a comer, ya que por los pasillos de la sala común se escuchan los pasos de todos los Gryffindors que se dirigen hacia el Gran Comedor. Salimos de su habitación agarrados de la mano, salimos del retrato, cuando bajamos la escalera de mármol vemos a nuestra pandilla que entra en el comedor. Miro a Ron, parece feliz... Hermione también lo mira, Ron se gira y le sonríe a ella, Hermione me suelta rápidamente la mano mientras ella le devuelve la sonrisa. ¿Por que lo a echo?. Ella me mira con ojos preocupados... ya se a que se refiere... a Ron. Ella se acerca a mi oreja y me dice:  
  
- Te quiero pero no quiero hacer daño a Ron... tenemos que explicarle lo de antes... –  
  
Seguimos caminando hacia el Comedor. ¿Tenemos? No me a gustado nada eso... Ron no va a entender nada, y sobre todo si se lo explico yo. De repente se me hace un nudo en el estomago. No quiero que Ron se enfade... es mi mejor amigo. Pero Ron es muy cabezota. Paro de pensar en eso, no quiero ponerme serio antes de tiempo. Entramos en el Comedor que esta lleno de gente, nosotros dos nos vamos con nuestros amigos, ella se sienta enfrente de mí, al lado suyo esta Natalie que nos mira y se ríe. Es una chica muy maja, es como si fuera mi hermana. Al otro lado esta Kim y Katie, que también son muy simpáticas. A mi lado esta Ron, nada mas mirarlo me entran ganas de salir corriendo... así que empiezo a hablar con Seamus que esta a mi otro lado.  
  
- Que tal con Natalie? –Le pregunto.  
  
- Fenomenal! –  
  
- Me alegro... – - Y a ti con...? – No dice el nombre pero con la cabeza señala a Hermione, se por que hace eso, es por Ron y se lo agradezco, si se llega a enterar no me gustaría discutir aquí.  
  
- Bien... ya se a arreglado todo! –  
  
Los platos aparecen en la mesa, me echo un poco de carne en el mío, pero no tengo hambre, estoy pálido, Hermione me mira preocupada. De repente Dumbledore se levanta y nos hace callar a todos, según parece tiene algo importante que decir.  
  
- Hola a todos. Tengo una buena noticia que deciros, creo que os gustara a todos. Tengo el orgullo de anunciarles, que Hogwarts esta semana estará de fiestas. Así que no abra clases. Dos bailes se celebraran esta semana, uno será normal podéis ir vestidos como queráis, y el otro será de época, eso quiere decir que tendréis que llevar vestidos de época, para las chicas tendrá que ser largo. Todo esto se debe a que los alumnos de sexto del colegio Dumstrong (n/a creo que se escribe así...xD) vendrán a pasar una semana a Hogwarts. Luego se repartirán hojas con los horarios de las fiestas. Ya podéis seguir comiendo.-  
  
¡Que bien, una semana sin clases! Es lo primero que pienso, miro a Hermione, la idea de las clases no le agrada mucho, pero la de las fiestas si, eso me alegra, me encantaría ir con ella, ya que en 4t me dio corte pedírselo... Y al final tuve que ir con Parvati... Miro a Parvati, y me sorprende ver que me mira con ojos como naranjas... será por lo que a pasado antes... también tendré que hablar con ella.  
  
HERMIONE:  
  
Jo no ay clases... bueno así tendré mas tiempo para estar con Harry. O no soporto a Parvati si le falta poquísimo para devorar a Harry con la mirada, me están entrando ganas de levantarme y pegarle. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, miro a Parvati y le lanzo una mirada fulminante, en ese momento para de mirar a Harry. Pongo mas atención en mis amigas... no se de que hablan... a si! De Draco... se ve que ahora le gusta a Katie y Kim esta con el. Ellas se lo toman a risas, ya que Kim solo esta con el de rollo. Yo les explico a ellas en voz baja lo que a pasado con Harry, Natalie se ríe. Terminamos de comer y Harry y yo salimos del Comedor, todos los demás se van para la sala común, llamo a Ron y se queda con nosotros, un poco extrañado al ver a Harry. Me pregunto como se tomara todo esto... seguro que se enfada... lo e utilizado... No se que decir... menos mal que Harry a empezado la conversación...  
  
- Ron tenemos que hablar... –Dice harry.  
  
- Si... –Respondo yo.  
  
Harry no para de pedirme ayuda con la mirada... PERO YO NO SE QUE DECIR!! No quiero herir los sentimientos de Ron. Definitivamente hablo, ya que Ron se estaba poniendo nervioso:  
  
- Mira Ron lo de antes... lo e echo sin pensar... en ese momento no era yo... a mí me gusta Harry y habíamos discutido y... bueno... lo siento... no quiero que pienses cosas que no son... –  
  
- ¿QUE? – Ron esta muy nervioso.  
  
- Ron tu sabes que Hermione y yo nos gustamos desde siempre... tienes que comprenderlo...- Dice Harry.  
  
- PARA TI ES MUY FACIL!! TU SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO LO QUE HAS QUERIDO!! DIOS HERMIONE!! NO ME ESPERABA ESTO DE TI!! ME HAS UTILIZADO!! – Dice Ron.  
  
No puedo aguantar mas... las lagrimas se me saltan, no puedo ver a Ron así gritándome de esa manera... por favor que pare ya. Harry se da cuenta de que estoy llorando. ¡No por favor que no haga ninguna locura, Ron es su amigo! Harry se pone nervioso y empieza gritar el también.  
  
- RON NO LE GRITES MAS A ELLA! –  
  
- OLVIDAME HARRY! NO SE COMO HAS PODIDO DEJARTE LLEVAR POR ESTA PUTA! –  
  
¿Que me a dicho? No lo puedo creer! Nunca pensé que Ron pensaba eso de mi... Harry esta muy rojo, tiene los puños apretados y tengo miedo de que haga una locura, yo estoy muy irritada. Así que no me lo pienso mas, levanto la mano y le doy una bofetada a Ron. ¡E pegado a uno de mis mejores amigos! Se lo tiene bien merecido, a mí nadie me llama puta. Pero Ron se lo a tomado muy mal, el también levanta la mano, va decidido a pegarme, pero Harry se le adelanta y le pega un puñetazo en la barriga, y luego Ron otro. Se están peleando. Yo no se que hacer, intento gritar pero nadie me oye, por que toda la gente que salía de el comedor se a parado a mirar como se pegan. Entre la multitud veo a Katie, Natalie y Kim. Ellas me ven y vienen a mi corriendo y me ayudan a separarlos. Harry tiene sangre en el labio y Ron en la nariz. ¡Que bestias! Kim y yo tenemos sujetado a Harry y Natalie y Katie a Ron. No paran de moverse para soltarse, están furiosos, miro a Harry a lo ojos y para de hacer fuera para soltarse. - Venga todo el mundo desfilando para otro lado! El show se a acabado! –Dice Katie.  
  
- Si, y los que han apostado por Harry que se pasen a las siete a recoger su premio! –Dice Kim.  
  
- ¡¡Kim!! –Decimos Natalie, Katie y yo.  
  
- Lo siento... –Dice ella.  
  
Se que Kim lo a echo para descargar un poco el ambiente. Harry se ríe pero yo intento mostrarme preocupada, aunque se me escapa una sonrisa. Decidimos llevarlos a la enfermería, me alegro mucho de no encontrarnos ningún profesor por el camino. Al doblar la esquina una voz de chica nos detiene. Nos giramos. Es Parvati, con si hermana gemela y Lavander. Esta llamando a Harry. ¡Es como una lapa, siempre persiguiendo a Harry!.  
  
- Oh Harry... Que te a pasado? –Dice ella.  
  
Harry no contesta.  
  
- Pobrecito... La Grenger te a metido en problemas? Cariño tienes que darte cuenta que ella solo quiere que le hagas el trabajo sucio. –  
  
¡No la soporto! No aguanto mas.  
  
- Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto. –Digo yo.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir con...? –Dice ella.  
  
Pero no le doy tiempo a acabar la pregunta. Levando el puño y le doy un puñetazo justo debajo de el ojo. ¡Dónde mas duele!. Ella no raciona, se queda tonta y luego se desmaya, Lavander y su hermana la cogen a tiempo para que no se caiga al suelo. Todos me miran sorprendidos. Todos se ríen menos las amiguitas de Parvati.  
  
- Que bien sienta esto! –Digo yo mientras agarro con fuerza a Harry y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la enfermería.  
  
Se que Natalie, Kim y Katie se están aguantando las ganas de pegarle también a la otras dos, les tienen muchas ganas desde el primer curso. Entramos en la enfermería y ponemos a Harry en una cama y a Ron en otra. La señora Pomfrey sale de su despacho con una botella de un liquido verde.  
  
- Se pondrán bien. Con esta poción se les quitaran los moratones y las heridas con sangre... –Dice Pomfrey. Empieza a examinar a los chicos y descubre un mordisco en el brazo de Harry y otro en el de Ron. – Y también les quitara los mordiscos... –Añade graciosamente.  
  
Le hemos tenido que explicar que se han peleado, ya que habíamos planeado decirle que se habían caído por la montaña (eso explica los morados), luego de la montaña habían caído al lado de el sauce boxeador (eso explica las heridas en el labio y la nariz), y por ultimo habían caído en un terreno lleno de plantas carnívoras (eso explicaría los mordiscos). Pero no seria muy convincente la historia.  
  
- ¿Se lo dirá a los profesores? –Pregunto yo a Pomfrey.  
  
Ella se lo piensa unos instantes mientras les da la poción a los chicos, que ponen cara de asco. Finalmente dice:  
  
- No tranquilos... pero me parece muy mal lo que ha pasado. Vosotras ya os podéis ir, venir dentro de 2 horas a buscarlos, ya estarán bien. –  
  
- Yo me quiero quedar... –Digo yo.  
  
Pomfrey me deja, pero Kim, Natalie y Katie se van, a Pomfrey no le gusta que aya mucha gente mientras cura. Me siento entre las camas de Harry y Ron, en una silla. Ya están mejor, algunos morados ya se están quitando. Harry y Ron se miran, y se empiezan a reír. ¿Les hace gracia?. Pero no pueden parar, les a entrado un ataque.  
  
- Ron, perdón por haberte mordido... –Dice Harry riéndose.  
  
- No pasa nada... perdón por haberte intentado arrancar el pelo... –Dice Ron a Harry sin parar de reír.  
  
Yo me alegro. Menos mal que lo han solucionado. Ahora falto yo, Ron se tiene que disculpar con migo. Me mira y me dice:  
  
- Hermione, siento haberte llamado.... –  
  
- Puta? Tranquilo lo tengo superado... –Digo yo.  
  
- Y también por intentar pegarte... –Dice Ron. Yo le sonrió y asiento con la cabeza.  
  
Todo solucionado por fin. Nos tiramos una hora hablando, hasta que por la puerta aparece la profesora McGonagall. Harry y Ron se quedan pasmados. Pero dieras de ella van Parvati (con el ojo morado...) su hermana y Lavander. McGonagall llama a Pomfrey para que le cure el morado a Parvati. Que pena... yo que la quería ver con el morado en el baile... Luego se dirige a mi.  
  
- Señorita Grenger, no me esperaba esto de usted. ¡Pegarle a una compañera de clase! Y vosotros dos, os digo lo mismo. El espectáculo que habéis dado abajo es patético. –Dice McGonagall. Nosotros nos la quedamos mirando con ojos resentidos.- No os castigo por que vienen alumnos de Dumstrong, pero espero que esto os sirva como un aviso.-  
  
Se da la vuelta y se va. ¡Que bien, no nos ha castigado! La chivata de Parvati a tenido que ir a contarlo todo, no la soporto. Me mira, y noto que me tiene miedo. Espero que no se acerque nunca mas a Harry. Miro a Harry, aun se ríe... como le dura la risa a este. Espero que me pida que vaya al baile con el. Ya han pasado dos horas, y mis amigas han venido, se parten de la risa al ver en la camilla a Parvati. Pomfrey le a dado la poción pero dice que es un morado muy grande, que tardara varios días en irse. Harry y Ron están como nuevos. Nos dirigimos a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar nos quedamos sorprendidos. Kim se pone a gritar de felicidad al ver quien ay allí.  
  
- Que hacéis vosotros aquí? –Les pregunta Ron.  
  
Son los hermanos de Ron. Fred y George. Pero el año pasado terminaron séptimo curso. No se que hacen aquí. A Kim le gusta Free desde siempre. Se pone muy contenta. Ya se a olvidado de Draco... Es un caso perdido Kim. Todos estamos ansiosos por saber que hacen aquí. Se nos acercan y nos dan dos besos a las chicas, a Harry y Ron les dan unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
- Dumbledore nos a contratado para ser los asesores de la fiesta! –Dicen ellos dos gritando.  
  
- Que bien! –Decimos todos a la vez.  
  
Os a gustado? Espero que si!! A mi es el que mas me gusta de todos. Os gusta mas el fic en primera persona? Ponerlo en los Reviews. A mí personalmente me resulta mejor así y me gusta mas. xD!! Pronto tendré el 5t capitulo!! Jeje. Dejarme Reviews plis!! A y no dudéis en agregarme. Nuri(raya Os pondo el e-mail así por que no se que pasa que no salen bien los signos cuando lo cuelgo en fanfiction. Lo que ay entre paréntesis lo ponéis con signos, okis?? Besitoss!!!! Dewww!!! REVIEWWSSSSSS!!! Jeje. 


	5. CAPITULO 5

Wolasssssss!!!  
  
Que os pensabais... que no volvería? Pos si! E vuelto con un capitulo mas!! xD.  
  
Espero que os guste... aun que aun no me creo q lean mi fic unas 20 personas o así... xD, de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews, por que me ayudan a seguir!! ;)  
  
Este fic os lo dedico a todos los que lo leéis, pero en especial a Nadie, Laura y Arturo. Arturo se sorprenderá mucho al ver su nombre aquí, pero quiero que sepas que eres chico muy majos, y que escribes unas historias muy buenas =). Bueno ya no me enrollo mas, aquí os dejo con el fic. Un besoteee!! Dewwww!!  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
HERMIONE:  
  
Un ruido me despierta. Que cansada que estoy, hemos estado en la sala común hasta las 3 de la mañana hablando con George y con Fred, mientras nos explicaban sus planes de fiesta, es alucinante que Dumbledore les aya contratado a ellos. Miro el reloj. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, el ruido procede de la puerta. Me levanto y veo a Kim saliendo por la puerta lentamente, tiene un pie fuera, va a cámara lenta, no quiere que nadie la descubra. Quiero darle un susto, así que me dirijo a la puerta lentamente antes de que salga, quiero saber a donde va. Mi mano esta a un centímetro de su espalda.  
  
-AHHH!! PARAR DE HACER RUIDO!!- Grita Katie.  
  
Pego un brinco. Que susto. Kim también se a asustado, se gira me ve a mí y grita, cierra la puerta de golpe. Algo me hace sospechar que le hemos chafado los planes nocturnos... Natalie también se despierta, ella se va a la cama de Katie, que ahora se levanta para ver que pasaba, yo también voy a su cama, las tres nos sentamos mirando fijamente a Kim que esta muy quita.  
  
-Que hacéis a esta hora las tres despiertas? Venga a dormir!- Dice Kim.  
  
Nosotras la miramos, ella ya conoce nuestra mirada, o nos da las explicaciones de por que se iba a estas horas o esta muerta.  
  
-Ya puedes ir cantando guapa.- Dice Natalie.  
  
-A donde ibas...- Dice Katie que le mira de arriba a abajo.- con esa ropa tan sexy?. -  
  
-Pues... yo...- Dice kim.  
  
-Venga a nosotras nos lo puedes contar!- Digo yo.  
  
Ella sonríe y viene corriendo a sentarse con nosotras muy ilusionada, parece que tenga mil cosas que decirnos, pero tampoco quiero que se enrolle mucho... estoy muy cansada. Entonces empieza a contar:  
  
-Bueno pues cuando hemos entrado en la sala común me e quedado muy sorprendida... Ya sabéis que a mí me gusta Fred. Y durante toda la noche no a parado de hacerme miraditas, y por debajo de la mesa me a mandado un papel que ponía que quería quedar conmigo mas tarde, a solas. Yo me e puesto muy contenta. Y bueno ahora salía a buscarle... No aguanto mas...-  
  
-Que bien!- Digo yo.  
  
-Si... vaya con el pelirrojo...-Dice Natalie.  
  
Katie esta muy pensativa. La cojo por los hombros y la meneo un poco, entonces abre la boca y dice:  
  
-Kim... Eso quiere decir que lo tuyo con Draco... ya a acabado?-  
  
-Solo fue un rollo Katie... ya te lo e dicho muchas veces... pero bueno, si esto sale bien, creo que con él todo a terminado.- Dice Kim.  
  
Katie se pone a saltar en la cama, esta mal, esta loca. O mejor dicho: ¡Esta loca por Draco! Katie a estado colada por el desde que Draco le recogió el libro de pociones del suelo en tercer curso. Pero a Draco le a gusta Kim. Kim se va, la dejamos marchar por que si no llegaría tarde a la cita. Me vuelvo a ir a mi cama, al igual que Natalie. Katie no para de cantar y de gritar eufórica, no nos deja dormir. De golpe se escuchan pasos, un golpe seco, un grito y Katie a parado de cantar. Yo me río, pero paro de inmediato, ¡No quiero que Natalie me pegue a mi también!. Estoy deseando de que llegue mañana, quiero ver a Harry y también mañana vienen los del colegio Durmstrong.  
  
Son las diez de la mañana de el domingo, me levanto de la cama. Todas están durmiendo aun, Kim esta durmiendo también, me pregunto como abra pasado la noche. Me pego una ducha rápida, y cuando salgo del baño, ellas ya están despiertas y hacen cola por ducharse mientras yo me visto. Me decido por unos jeans con campana y una camiseta blanca con los tirantes que se deslizan por el hombro. No puedo esperar a que las tres se duchen así que les digo que las espero en el Gran Comedor, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Harry. Entro en el Gran Comedor y a la primera persona que veo es a Parvati, aun con el ojo morado, sus ojos me dicen que pronto va a ver una venganza por su parte, pero no me asusta. Veo a Harry con Ron y Seamus sentados en la punta de la mesa, me acerco a ellos y me siento al lado de Harry. Me mira y le doy un beso en los labios.  
  
-Hola!- Les digo.  
  
-Hola.- Contestan ellos.  
  
-Mira- Dice Harry acercándome un pergamino.- Son los horarios de las fiestas.- Yo la leo en voz alta:  
  
Queridos alumnos: Por orden del Director Dumbledore, durante esta semana las clases serán eliminadas por la visita de los alumnos de quinto y sexto curso de el colegio Durmstrong. Durante esta semana el horario a seguir será el siguientes:  
  
Domingo día 11: - A las nueve de la noche, llegada de los estudiantes de Durmstrong a Hogwarts. - A las diez de la noche, cena de bienvenida. (Durante la cena, se distribuirán las casas escogidas para los invitados durante esta semana.)  
  
Lunes día 12: - A las diez de la noche empezara la fiesta de Hallowen. Ya sabemos que esta fiesta no es asta octubre, pero en el colegio Durmstrong no lo celebran y estamos seguros que les gustara y la hemos cambiado por la fiesta de época. Tendréis que ir disfrazados. Podrá asistir todo el colegio.  
  
Martes día 13 y Miércoles día 14: - Visita a Hogsmeade.  
  
Jueves día 15: - A las doce de la mañana partido de quiditch: Shlytherin VS Gryffindor.  
  
Viernes día 16: - A las diez de la noche, fiesta organizada por los hermanos Fred y George. Los alumnos pueden ir vestidos como quieran. En esta fiesta los profesores no asistirán, y solo podrán asistir los alumnos de quinto curso, sexto y séptimo.  
  
Sábado día 17: - Descanso de la fiesta. Los alumnos pueden pasar el día en el castillo.  
  
Domingo día 18: - A las doce de la mañana los estudiantes de Durmstrong volverán su escuela.  
  
Esperamos que el horario sea de su agrado. Atentamente: Los profesores.  
  
- Tendremos la semana muy completita... –Digo yo.  
  
-Si. Nos lo pasaremos bien.–Dice Ron.  
  
-Espero que Fred y George se lo monten bien.– Dice Harry.  
  
-Ni lo dudes... son unos profesionales.– Dice Ron.  
  
Me echo unos pocos cereales en el tazón. Al cabo de un rato entran Draco y Natalie. Que se sientan con nosotros. Natalie se acerca a Seamus y le da un beso. Están muy enamorados, se les nota muy unidos. Luego entran Kim, Katie con Fred y George, que también se sientan con nosotros.  
  
HARRY:  
  
Fred me a contado que le gusta Kim, también me a dicho que quedó con ella por la noche. Están muy contentos de volver a Hogwarts, aun que solo sea para una semana. Hermione esta guapísima, quiero estar ya a solas con ella. Alguien me da golpecitos en la espalda, me giro. ¡Es la pesada de Parvati! ¿Que coño quiere ahora?.  
  
-Podemos hablar?– Me pregunta.  
  
Yo le digo que si, pero no con mucho entusiasmo, seguro que si le llego a decir que no se pone mas pesada. Me coge de el brazo, me levanto y la sigo, salimos de el Gran Comedor y nos quedamos en la puerta. Noto como Hermione nos mira a lo lejos. Parvati me mira de arriba a abajo.  
  
-Harry... me preguntaba si querias ir con migo a las fiestas...– Dice ella.  
  
-Lo siento Parvati pero no puedo.– Digo yo. Intento no ponerme nervioso.  
  
-Porque?– Dice ella mientras con el dedo me recorre los pectorales.  
  
-Por que va con migo.–  
  
Los dos nos giramos, Hermione esta en la puerta y se acerca a nosotros, me alegro de que diga eso, por fin me podre quitar de encima a la pesada. Hermione esta a mí lado y le da un manotazo en la mano a Parvati, que aun me estaba tocando el pelo. Pero Parvati hace como si Hermione no estuviera, y se vuelve a dirigir a mí:  
  
-Venga Harry, nos lo pasaremos muy bien.–  
  
-Mira guapa búscate a otro, este ya esta cogido.– Dice Hermione. Parvati mira desafiadamente a Hermione.  
  
Por fin Parvati se va. Nosotros dos la observamos como entra de nuevo al Gran Comedor, pero cuando va por la mitad de el camino se gira y me mira.  
  
-Ten cuidado Harry, por que esa noche podrían pasar muchas cosas.– Dice Parvati que se vuelve a girar y la perdemos de vista.  
  
Hermione me mira y se ríe, luego se acerca a mi y me besa, yo le sigo. Decidimos ir fuera a pasear. ¿Que querría decir Parvati con eso? Seguro que hace algo en la fiesta... Vamos cogidos de la mano. Hemos empezado a hablar de las fiestas, se le ve muy contenta. Nos sentamos en la orilla de el lago, y le cuento las cosas que George y Fred tienen planeadas para la fiesta. Me han dicho que la de Hallowen será mas normalita, ya que los profesores estarán vigilando, pero que la otra que será solo para quinto, sexto y séptimo curso será mas salvaje. Hermione dice que lo mas probable es que se disfrace con sus amigas de vampiresas, yo encantado de la vida le dejare que me chupe la sangre. Nos levantamos de el suelo y volvemos al castillo, mientras caminamos noto que Hermione me mira el culo.  
  
-Porque me miras el culo de esa manera?– Pregunto yo.  
  
-Como?– Dice ella.  
  
-Se te van a salir los ojos de la cara.–  
  
Ella solo se ríe. Volvemos a la sala común con todos. Al entrar en la sala vemos a Fred y George suplicándole algo a Natalie, Kim y Katie. Natalie no para de decir que no con la cabeza mientras las otras dos se ríen mientras la intentan convencer. Hermione me mira y me pregunta que pasa, yo me encojo de hombros. Fred dice algo y miran todos a Hermione. Fred se dirige a ella, que ahora esta sentada en el sofá al lado de sus amigas con migo.  
  
-Hermione... ¿No te importaría cantar en las fiestas?– Dice Fred.  
  
-¿QUE? ¿PERO QUE DICES?– Dice Hermione. Yo me rió, me imagino a Hermione en el escenario vestida de roquera con los pelos de punta... Pero también me pregunto a que viene eso.  
  
-Mira, había contratado a The Rasmus, The Corrs, Evanescense, y más... Pero ahora dicen que no pueden venir...– Dice Fred. Yo le miro extrañado... todos esos grupos son personas normales, ¿cómo van a entrar aquí?. Pero Katie dice que todos iban a Hogwarts.  
  
-Mira Fred no pienso cantar. ¡Canto fatal!– Dice Hermione, se esta poniendo roja.  
  
-¡¡Por fi!! Solo será una hora cantando, luego ya pondremos discos... Es que sin espectáculo va a quedar muy soso...–  
  
Yo no paro de reírme. Acaban de entrar a la sala Seamus, Ron y Draco. Les voy a explicar todo lo que esta pasando...  
  
HERMIONE:  
  
Esta loco... No pienso cantar. Dice que aun que cante mal hay una poción para afinar la voz. La que mejor canta en todo Hogwarts es Natalie. Pero ella también se a negado.  
  
-¡Yo quiero tocar la batería!– Dice Seamus. Todos lo miramos ¬¬. Pero a Fred le a gustado la idea.  
  
-Muy bien Seamus, ahora faltan dos que toquen la guitarra eléctrica, tres personas de coro que bailen y eso, y un cantante... Esa podrías ser tu...– Dice Mientras mira a Hermione.  
  
Todo esto es un lio. Katie quiere ser la presentadora y Kim la que pone luego la música... Al cabo de una hora hablando hemos acordado lo siguiente: Seamus en la batería, Harry en una de las guitarras y Draco en la otra, Katie, Kim y Natalie son el coro, y yo... YO SOY LA QUE CANTA!!! Katie también ara de presentadora, ira diciendo las canciones que cantamos y de que grupo son, ya que hemos pedido permiso a ciertos grupos para que nos las dejen tocar y eso... y Kim luego ara de DJ, es así como lo llama ella... Están todos muy ilusionados... todos menos yo. No me lo puedo creer... me voy a morir de la vergüenza... nunca me a gustado cantar, por que lo ago fatal. Natalie canta muy bien, muchas veces nos a dicho que le encantaría formar un grupo, pero la vergüenza le puede. Harry cada vez que me mira se ríe, él me a oido cantar y seguro que sé esta imaginando la catástrofe... Espero que la poción me sirva de ayuda. Ya son las nueve menos cuarto de la noche. La profesora McGonagall nos a venido a todos los de Gryffindor para ir a dar la bienvenida a los de Durmstrong. Salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos al vestíbulo.  
  
-Quiero que sepáis, que en Durmstrong solo hay quince alumnos por curso, así que como vienen sexto y séptimo, en total serán treinta alumnos. Allí tampoco hay casas.– Dice McGonagall. Llevamos allí esperando unos cinco minutos. Se abren las puertas y aparecen el director Dumbledore acompañado de la directora de Durmstrong, y detrás de ellos treinta alumnos vestidos con ropa normal, me acuerdo que en cuarto iban siempre con el uniforme del colegio. Hay muchas chicas y chicos rubios. Todos sonríen alegremente. Hay uno que es idéntico a Harry. Mi mira y me sonríe. Tres chicas se nos dirigen a mí y a mis amigas para saludarnos, son muy simpáticas y parece que Ron ya le a echado el ojo a una. Miro a Harry. No para de fijarse en una chica rubia con el pelo muy largo, me acerco a Harry y le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda, me coge de la mano y nos vamos para el gran comedor ya que todos están entrando todos. Me siento al lado de Harry, a mi otro lado están mis amigas, que ya han hecho amistad con las tres chicas de antes, una se llama Alisson, que es morena y su piel es muy pálida, pero es muy guapa, la otra se llama Cris es rubia oscura, y la otra Jess también rubia. Son muy simpáticas, la que mejor me cae es Alisson, es diferente, es muy guapa, su piel pálida resalta su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azul fuerte. Al cabo de un rato, para desgracia mía, entra al Comedor la chica rubia que tanto miraba Harry. Busca a alguien, su mirada se queda parada en Cris. Se dirige hacia nosotras.  
  
-Estáis aquí! No os encontraba!– Dice la rubia a Cris, Alisson y Jess.  
  
-Ve siéntate!– Dice Cris.  
  
La chica rubia se sienta enfrente de mí, al lado de Alisson. Me mira de cintura para abajo, menos mal que la mesa me tapa, y luego mira a Harry, se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara al verle. Ya le quietare yo esa sonrisa!  
  
-Ella es Hermione, ella Kim, Katie, Harry, Ron, Draco y Seamus.– Dice Alisson mientras nos señala con el dedo.  
  
-Encantada.– Dice ella. -Yo soy Sarah.– Dice mirando a Harry.  
  
HARRY:  
  
Sarah me pone nervioso, no para de morderse los labios de forma sensual. ¿Que intenta? Como siga así Hermione va a estallar. Pero la verdad es que me parece guapa. Dumbledore pide silencio.  
  
-Queridos invitados, ahora se distribuirán las casas. Hemos acordado que los alumnos de Durmstrong se queden en Gryffindor, ya que tiene las habitaciones mas amplias y acogedoras. Y ahora que empiece el banquete.– La mesa se a llenado de comida, yo me sirvo un poco de carne. Llevamos una hora comiendo, todo el mundo casi a terminado, algunas personas ya se han ido a dormir. Yo estoy muy cansado, doy un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y me voy yo solo para la sala común. Los pasillos están desiertos. Voy por el cuarto piso.  
  
-Harry!–  
  
Me jiro. Sarah esta subiendo las escaleras corriendo.  
  
-Lo siento pero tengo sueño y no se ir a la sala común...– Dice ella.  
  
Me mira de forma muy tierna... Sus ojos son brillantes y su pelo rubio es muy sedoso... ¿Sedoso? ¡Pero que hago! Le estoy tocando el pelo. Aparto la mano, ella se ríe.  
  
-A todo el mundo le gusta mi pelo.– Dice ella.  
  
-Es muy bonito. Mmm... Voy para la sala común, vienes o no?–  
  
-Si.–  
  
Los dos caminamos sin decir nada, noto su mirada recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo. Llegamos a la sala común ella se va para el cuarto de Hermione ya que han puesto cuatro camas mas en su cuarto para las cuatro chicas nuevas, y yo me voy para mi cuarto. Me quito la ropa y me quedo en "boxers" (n/a los boxers son unos calzoncillos justo por debajo del culo muy ajustados =P) tengo mucho sueño, y me quedo enseguida dormido.  
  
HERMIONE:  
  
Son las cuatro de la mañana, me levanto de la cama, voy a la cama de Natalie pero no esta, tampoco están las demás, ni tampoco las cuatro chicas nuevas... seguro que han ido por ay de juerga nocturna, que capullas no me han dicho nada. No tengo sueño, me pongo a leer un libro que ya me lo e leído cuatro veces. Ya me e leído todos los de la biblioteca. Es que seis años en la escuela dan para muchos libros... Me levanto del sillón y bajo a la sala común, me apetece mover las piernas, pero si salgo a los terrenos a estas horas... Voy con una camiseta de interior color amarillo pastel y unas braguitas tipo pantalón a conjunto, cojo la bata y me la pongo, pero antes de salir me aliso un poco el pelo, no quiero que si me encuentro a alguien se asuste. No hay nadie allí, pero las antorchas se han iluminado cuando e pisado el suelo de la sala. Hay una sombra detrás del sofá, supongo q será alguno de segundo, ya que ahora están con los exámenes, voy ha acercarme a ver si necesita ayuda. Le doy un golpecito para q se gire.  
  
-Quieres que te ayude ha...– Digo yo.  
  
¡Que tonta que soy! No es ningún alumno... es uno de los de Durmstrong. Es aquel chico que se parecía tanto a Harry. ¿Que me pasa? No me puedo mover... no paramos de mirarnos a los ojos, son muy bonitos, son azules, eso es lo que le distingue de Harry, pero tiene el mismo color de pelo, pero el lo lleva de punta engominado.  
  
-Decías algo?– Me pregunta él.  
  
Si... que eres muy guapo... ¡Pero que digo! Hermione tu estas con Harry.  
  
-No... te e confundido...– Digo yo. El solo me sonríe.  
  
Yo sigo aquí de pie, mirando sus bonitos y brillantes ojos azules... Retira un cojín que había al lado suyo, quiere que me siente, la verdad es que seria lo mejor, me estoy empezando a cansar de parecer una estatua...  
  
-Te quieres sentar?– Pregunta él.  
  
Yo no contesto, simplemente me siento. El silencio vuelve a reinar la sala, no sé por que no me atrevo a decirle nada...  
  
-No te puedes dormir?- Pregunta el.  
  
-No... no tengo sueño...-  
  
-Ya somos dos.-  
  
Voy a darle un repasito de arriba a abajo rápido... Lleva una camiseta de manga corta blanca ajustada, y... ¡Dios! ¡Esta en boxers! Lleva una bata puesta pero la tiene abierta, el esta leyendo un libro... menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta que me e quedado embobada. Yo cojo y me abro también un poco la bata, hace mucha calor... Cojo un libro de la mesa, que no se de quien es y me pongo a leer. Noto como el me mira de arriba abajo.  
  
-Y tus compañeras de cuarto?- Pregunta el.  
  
-No se... estarán por ay de fiesta...-Digo yo. El se ríe.  
  
-Me llamo Matt-  
  
-Yo Hermione-  
  
-Es un nombre muy bonito...-  
  
-Oh... Gracias...-  
  
Todo esto nos lo estamos diciendo sin mirarnos a la cara, mientras leemos.  
  
-Y tus compañeros?-  
  
-Tampoco están... me pusieron a mí y a mi amigo John en el cuarto de Seamus, Dean, Neville y Harry...-  
  
¿Harry? Me había olvidado de él. ¿Dónde estará?  
  
-Los conoces?- Me dice él.  
  
-Si, son mis amigos.-  
  
-Son muy simpáticos...-  
  
¡¡PAMMM!! Que susto, es un golpe procedente del retrato. Casi me muero del susto...  
  
-Hermione... ¿Estas bien?-  
  
-Si...-  
  
Miro a Matt. Me quedo paralizada, me e agarrado a su brazo y estoy apoyada en su hombro. ¡Que vergüenza!. Rápidamente me separo del. Pero el solo se ríe. Se oyen pasos por el pasillo de entrada y gente susurrando. De repente aparece una mano flotando en el aire. ¿Como? Eso es imposible. La mano avanza cada vez mas hacia las escaleras. Yo me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la mano, la puedo tocar, pero no la toco a ella, agarro algo en el aire y estiro para abajo. ¡Aja! Lo que me temía. Era la capa de invisibilidad. ¡Que montón de gente! Supongo que con un hechizo han hecho más grande la capa... Debajo de ella van: Kim, Katie, Natalie, Seamus, Dean, John, Cris, Jess, Alisson, Draco, Neville, George, Fred, y por ultimo Sarah. ¡Joder si que hay gente! Están cantando y no paran de decir tonterías, Katie se a caído al suelo hace intentos de levantarse pero no puede, Kim y Natalie han ido a ayudarla pero en el intento de ayudarla también se han caído. Los demás se han puesto en redonda y están bailando. ¡Están borrachos! Miro a Matt que se esta partiendo de risa, le pido ayuda y viene a ayudarme. Matt esta recogiendo a mis amigas del suelo, pero Katie le a agarrado de la pierna y ha empezado a decir q es suyo, es su tesoro. Harry se dirige a mi, yo me río y le agarro fuerte del brazo, por que si no se va a caer.  
  
-Herrrrmione te quierrrres casarrrr con migo?- Dice Harry.  
  
-Venga Harry, que te acompaño a la cama.-  
  
-Siii!! A la cama!!-  
  
-No Harry estate quieto!-  
  
Se a soltado de mi brazo y se a subido a la mesa, se esta desnudando, según el es un striptis. Cris, Jess y Alisson están imitando a un tigre mientras miran a Seamus y a Dean que se ríen como tontos. Y Sarah esta aplaudiendo a Harry, ahora también se a subido a la mesa con Harry y están bailando. George y Fred se han ido escaleras arriba...  
  
-Hermione!! Ayúdame!!-  
  
Es Matt. Natalie, Kim y Katie es decir "las tres lobas" se han abalanzado contra el y lo están desnudando. Pero antes tengo que bajar a esos de la mesa, por que Harry ya esta apunto de quitarse los boxers.  
  
-Harry! Baja de hay!-  
  
-No quiero mami!-  
  
Me subo a la mesa, para bajarle, por fin lo logro. Y lo subo a la habitación. Harry se a quedado con mi bata así que tendré que ir a por otro con esto (con la camiseta de tirantes por encima del ombligo ajustada y las braguitas tipo pantalones cortos). Harry a caído a la cama y se a quedado dormido. Ahora cojo a Seamus, Dean a Neville que a sido muy fácil, por que cuando me han visto así han salido corriendo detrás de mí. Matt esta haciendo lo imposible para quitárselas de encima, pobrecillo... jeje. Esta tan mono así. Pero tengo que hacer algo para quitárselas de encima, por que si no estas le violan.  
  
-Mirar chicas! Brad Pitt esta en nuestra habitación!- Grito yo.  
  
Se han levantado de golpe, incluso Alisson, Cris, Jess y Sarah que también se habían unido a desnudar a Matt. Ahora las siete están corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando vean que es mentira me van a matar... Ayudo a Matt a levantarse. -Gracias...- Me dice él.  
  
-De nada...- le guiño un ojo.  
  
Miro a Matt, solo esta con los boxers y los restos de su camiseta están por el suelo tirados. Ahora él me mira de arriba abajo y luego a los ojos.  
  
-Nooooo!! No estaaaaa!!-  
  
Se escuha gritar desde mi curto, y luego a muchas chicas llorando. (n/a ahora si veis palabras mal escritas es como las pronuncian los borrachos, xD, pero se entienden).  
  
-Brad se a ido!!-  
  
-Seguro que le hars asustardo tu Kim!!-  
  
-Pero que dicers guarra!! A sio tu alientorrr!!-  
  
-Nooooo!! Se ha ido!!-  
  
Matt se ríe, yo también lo hago, es gracioso ver como lloran... Que malos que somos.  
  
-Bueno me voy a subir a poner orden- Digo yo.  
  
-Si yo también-  
  
Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes hasta que de la habitación de Harry donde duerme Matt se oye:  
  
-Ueeee!! Un juergo... havier quin llega antres al césperd tirándorse por la ventanar!!-  
  
-Yoooo!!-  
  
-No!! Yo primeroo!!-  
  
-No!! Yo me quiro tirar primerooooo!!-  
  
¡Dios se van a matar! Matt se va corriendo para su habitación, y cundo ya esta arriba se le oye:  
  
-Estáis locos?-  
  
-Norrrr!! Somos joveners y estamors borrachos!! Ueeee!!-  
  
-Venga a dormir!- Dice Matt.  
  
-A sus ordeners mi capirtan!-  
  
Yo me voy para mi habitación o también se tiraran por la ventana de la depresión... cuando abro la puerta todas están tiradas en el suelo llorando menos Kim y Natalie que están discutiendo haver a quien le huele el aliento mas. Alisson se acerca a mí tambaleándose y me dice.  
  
-Brad no estaaaaa!!- Y se tira al suelo llorando.  
  
Luego Kim y se me acercan y me dicen:  
  
-A quin le huele mas el alientorr?- Y me echan a la vez el aliento en la cara.  
  
¡Puaggg! Que asco! Estas a aquí pegándose y las demás llorando.  
  
-Chicas! Si os vais a la cama y os dormís mañana le digo a Brad que venga. Vale?-  
  
Automáticamente todas se levantan y se van cada una a la cama, aunque no a su cama... ya no se acuerdan ni donde duermen, pero da igual. Kim y Natalie también se van a dormir. ¡Uff! Menos mal... Todo esta en silencio. Me quedo dos minutos de pie para ver si se callan. Miro el reloj, son las 5 y media de la mañana. Menos mal que mañana no hay cole, así podrán dormir. Me meto en la cama, estoy cansada. Cuando estoy apunto de dormirme escucho a Katie decir:  
  
-Yo me e dormidor antes!!-  
  
-No!! E sidor yo!!-  
  
-Nooooorrr!!-  
  
-CALLAROS YA!!!!!- Digo yo.  
  
Todas se callan, por fin se duermen. Y yo tambien. Empiezo a soñar...  
  
---------------------------------------------SUEÑO ------------------------- ----------------------- Estoy en una habitación roja, que tiene una cama en forma de corazón en el centro, con muchos pétalos de rosa encima de la colcha, y velas encendidas que al rededor de la cama que hacen el ambiente mas cálido. Voy vestida con un camisón de encaje rojo muy corto, de tirantes. La puerta se abre y entra un chico de mi edad en boxers rojos, con una mascara que le tapa la cara. Yo me siento en la cama, el se acerca a mi y se quita la mascara... Es Matt. Me empieza a dar mordisquitos por el cuello, mientras me acaricia el pelo, me tira en la cama y me quita el camisón. Nos empezamos a besar muy apasionadamente. Nos quedamos totalmente desnudos, y empezamos a hacerlo...  
  
--------------------------------------------FIN SUEÑO-----------------------  
---------------------  
  
Algo me roza la cara q me hace cosquillas... Abro los ojos, Kim, Katie, Natalie y Alisson, me hacen cosquillas en la cara con la pluma de escribir. ¿Con la pluma de escribir? ¡Me han llenado de tinta la cara! Me levanto de golpe y me miro al espejo. Me han llenado la cara de rallajos y alguna de ellas me ha puesto "MENTIROSA" en la frente. ¡Que graciosillas! No paran de reírse. Busco mi varita en el baúl, la saco, me apunto a la cara y digo:  
  
-Borrendum!-  
  
Todos los rallajos desaparecen de mi cara. Las miro y les pregunto por que lo han echo.  
  
-Por mentirnos con lo de Brad!-  
  
-Nos has causado un trauma!-  
  
Todas nos reímos. Miro la habitación y las otras 3 chicas no están. Natalie dice que tenían hambre y se han ido antes a comer. Miro el reloj, ya son las dos del medio día. Ellas están vestidas, yo me pongo una falda tejana corta y una camiseta de manga por el codo de color azul, con las zapatillas blancas de deporte. Mientras me peino, me acuerdo del sueño... ¿Por que Matt, y no Harry? Les explico el sueño a ellas cuatro antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
-Matt va a mi curso, es mi mejor amigo, y todas las chicas van detrás de él... dicen que el tiene mucho encanto...-  
  
-Y tanto que lo tiene! Por que como esta el chaval...-Dice Kim. Todas la miramos ¬¬. Y se calla.  
  
-Bueno, el caso es que te sientes atraída por el y punto. Ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre.- Dice Katie. -Esperar... Seguro que estáis en condiciones de salir?-Digo yo.  
  
-Si...- Dicen las cuatro a la vez.  
  
-Haber... voy ha hacer una prueba...-Digo yo.  
  
Me lo pienso y luego grito:  
  
-BORRACHAS!!!!-  
  
Todas se tapan los oídos y gritan.  
  
-No chilles q nos duele la cabeza...-  
  
-Veis no estáis en condiciones... haver... creo que por ay tenia un poco de poción...- Digo yo.  
  
Busco en mi baúl otra vez y saco una botella llena de liquido verde. Les doy un poco a cada una y la poción hace efecto inmediato. Cuando vamos por la sala común me cuentan que estuvieron por la noche en las tres escobas, que fueron por el pasadizo secreto con el mapa del merodeador, dicen que no me dijeron nada por que estaba durmiendo... también me cuentan que Alisson le pego un puñetazo a Sarah en la cara, no saben muy bien por que, ni ella lo sabe... Me preocupa lo que pudo pasar entre Sarah y Harry. Mis amigas dicen que ella no paraba de sobarle pero que el se apartaba. Entramos en el Gran Comedor y lo primero que veo es el ojo morado de Sarah, anoche no me vi cuenta. Alisson la ve y se ríe, va a pedirle perdón. Me siento al lado de Harry y le doy un beso en la mejilla, el me sonríe. Miro delante de mí, esta Matt que me mira embobado, seguro que no sabia que yo estaba con Harry... hubiera preferido que no lo supiera...  
  
-Hola!- Le digo a Matt.  
  
-Hola...- Me dice el. Con mala cara. Pero finalmente sonríe.  
  
Me sirvo un poco de espaguetis, tengo mucha hambre. Cuando ya hemos acabado todos entran Fred y George, Fred se acerca a Kim y se besan. George abre un cartel que tenia en la mano q pone lleno de dibujos y en colores:  
  
¡ESTA NOCHE... HALLOWEN!  
  
-Y ultima noticia de el día...- Dice George.  
  
-Los profesores no asistirán al final!- Dice Fred.  
  
-Si! Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos!- Dice George.  
  
Todos nos alegramos. Esta noche me toca a mí hacerme la loca...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Espero que os aya gustado. Al principio pensé que era muy largo y aburrido... pero al final esta gracioso no? Plis darme vuestra opinión con un REVIEW!!! Viva la vida locaaaaaaa!! ¬¬ jeje. Haber que pasa en la fiestuki con Matt... =p. Y que le pasara a Harry con Sarah y Parvati... Nuseeeee!!! Dejar REVIEWS y lo sabréis! xD. Ya e arreglado lo de los reviews, que antes solo los podía dejar la gente q estaba unida a fanfiction, ahora ya lo podéis dejar todos. Bueno besitos para todos!!! Adiosssssss!!! Hasta el capitulo 6!!! -NuRiALaLoKa- 


End file.
